Raising Hellen
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: One-shot/Drabbles. SLight AU. Dean and Sam end up with a slightly less than usual happy ending, as they end up raising Sam's daughter.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to Eric Kripke and all those TV people.**

**AN: This plot bunnie burrowed sneakily into my brain and refused to leave. It does have the potential to be a series fic, but that's up for you guys to decide-drop a review.**

**Enjoy!**

Raising Hell(en):

When she was born, she had a full head of jet black hair, and had big blue eyes. Her screams could be heard down the halls, but when she was set down in her mother's arms, she was instantly silent. She stared back at her parents for a beat, before she smiled back at them. It was love at first sight.

The one thing they had agreed on was that she was a beautiful child. They spent hours trying to find the perfect name for her(Dean occasionally suggested a few, only to be quickly shushed.). Then, an old legend came to mind; Sam smiled suddenly.

"Welcome to the world, Helen Winchester."

Dean noticed the change in Sam right away, holding his new daughter with such a soft expression that Dean almost felt like he was intruding. Until Sam offered her to him.

"Want to hold her?"

Dean nodded and Sam carefully transitioned Helen to Dean, slowly cradling her until Dean was holding her correctly.

"Isn't she perfect?" Sam breathed, watching Dean closely.

Helen's tiny hand tightly gripped Dean's index finger. He sharply exhaled; his niece weighed about the size of a loaf of bread.

"Yeah."

When she was first brought home, it was Sam's small apartment; Helen's wails reverberated off the walls, and it was exactly one week later when Sam showed up at Bobby's with Helen, saying only two words:

"She left."

Dean woke up to crying-again. It was this way for the past month. Since Helen's mother left, Helen and Sam had been staying with Bobby and Dean. At Bobby's of course. Between the midnight feedings, smelly diapers, and out grown ones-ies strewn about the house-it was very three men and a baby.

When Helen became old enough for baby food, she loved it. Not eating it of course, but throwing it. Sam didn't really understand this; so he decided to eat his food with her. For inspiration. It turned out that she just liked throwing food in general. Especially, Sam's food. He'd never forget Dean walking in, laughing when Sam realized that he had spaghetti in his hair.

Bobby was the only one in the room when Helen began to take her first steps. He watched, unable to look away, a smile of amazement that was starting to grow. He actually felt, honest-to-God felt his heart skip a beat when Helen wobbled. He watched with baited breath as she took tiny, quick steps. She reached out, arms swinging forward and high. Helen made it to the other end of the couch; she turned to him with a winning smile, and Bobby felt his own grin on his face.

"Congrats Kid."

Now Helen jabbered a lot, when she figured out that was what people wanted. Naturally, Dean wanted to teach her, her first word. "Yahtzee" and "Impala" came out like "Gahsay" and "Callie". Dean was not deterred. After all, it only took a few more weeks before Helen could even remotely pronounce Led Zeppelin or Aerosmith, but she was a fast learner. It was only until Cas had come to visit, that Helen surprised everyone by pointing to their less than human friend, and saying:

"Angel."

Helen absorbed information like a sponge; she began to read earlier than most. Just not usually the kind most kids her age liked. Bobby's demonology books were favorite. So for the next few days were spent cleaning up demon banishing sigils drawn in crayola off the walls.

Helen had many games that she loved (her favorites were story-telling with Cas and summon the ghost.) but her all time absolute favorite was stealing Bobby's hat. She hadn't succeeded yet, but she was getting much better.

She loved riding on her Dad's shoulders, he was so tall, she could see everything. Helen could point out whatever she wanted. It was also a perfect vantage point for grabbing Bobby's hat.

Everyone told her bedtime stories, but she enjoyed Cas's for the way he told his (different from Dean's Indiana Jones style, or her Dad's version of Princess Bride.) strange stories about angels and heaven. Which made Helen curious; if these demonology books were right, did that mean Cas's tales were more than they seemed?

Helen was learning fast, along with the rest of her. Her hair had lightened from black to a pale mahogany color, and the baby blue of her eyes shifted to a shade of green that was not so different from her father's. She was a clever child, and her observations and questions came in stages. The first question was the infamous where- do- babies-come-from? (Dean said FedEx, but Cas was confused by humans' strange custom about lying to their children about reproduction.)

Then came the question of where everyone went for work. Since it was usually Dean and Cas together (course' she was having her own notions about that.) or Bobby with someone else-even her dad went, but not as often. Though he hardly did, which was fine, but when she asked, Dean just showed her the finer aspects of car mechanics. Helen did fall in love with the Impala.

She started to research about religion, to see if any of it fit with any of Cas's stories, or matching anything in Bobby's books. Putting it all together took awhile, but it was interesting.

Helen met Lisa and Ben, Dean's friends. Helen didn't have a lot of female friends, but Lisa was fun to talk to and Ben had a great imagination. She even thought they might know what ever it was Dean and her family knew. All the same though, another girl around was fun.

She could already fell different from other kids her age; uninterested in school dances or girl scouts. Something else that called to her.

Sam got the scare of his life when Helen cam to him, stating that they look for ghosts (or something like it.) and that she wanted to help. Cue one freaked out father.

So the truth was out: the supernatural existed and his daughter wanted to follow in his footsteps; Sam had cornered his brother, finding out who told Helen their family trade. It was only after their fight that he understood his father a little better: he wanted to protect his children no matter the cost.

Helen knew these "hunts", because they were called hunters, were dangerous; she sneaked a peak under the Impala's hood when Dean wasn't looking. Dad told her that he just wanted her to have a shot at a normal life, but that didn't interest her at all. Even her uncle Dean told her how unglamorous and painful it could be. She didn't care.

Helen was excited: her father gave the go ahead for her to come with him and uncle Dean on a hunt. She was going hunting! Ok, dad told her they were going to take an easy one. It was a ghost that they were hunting down; Helen caught a glimpse of it before Dean tossed a small bag to her, and Sam told her to salt and burn the bones. She had to dig them up first, but it was actually pretty simple-they were the diversion, while she got to administer the 'killing blow'. Sam and Dean were never prouder.

Helen was not like other girls her age; after school either Dean or Sam(sometimes Bobby or even Cas) to go following leads to a hunt. As long as she did her homework on time(Dad wanted her to at least graduate high school) she could go on the road as much as she wanted to. It was on her 14th birthday that she got the best present she could ever hope for. It was a midsized, black leather journal.

"Our dad had a journal like this, for writing down everything he knew about the things he hunted, and I thought one of these might come in handy for you."

So now Helen couldn't wait for each hunt, which meant another page to fill.

**Click the button!**


End file.
